Polymer cellular materials or three-dimensional (3D) microstructures, having the shape of a three-dimensional micro-truss, which may also be referred to as a micro-lattice or microlattice, have numerous applications, including applications as mechanical structures for support, cushioning, and shock-absorption, as heat or mass exchangers or components thereof, and as flow-regulating devices or materials.
As formed, for example, in the process described in the '959 Patent, these structures are composed of thermosetting polymers, which have high temperature stability but lack the toughness of certain other materials. In some applications, such as in padding materials, greater toughness is desired. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for forming polymer cellular materials with enhanced toughness.